icons_multiversefandomcom-20200216-history
Earth-36
'''Earth 36 '''is a reality in the Multiverse. It is a world where, after Donald Trump became the 45th President of the United States, he significantly degraded American society, leading to a series of events that see the world a much bleaker place by 2036. All of the 2036 short stories take place here. History Though the exact history of Earth-36 is not known, it seems that at some point Donald Trump was able to maintain power as President indefinitely, his subversion of the democratic process enabled by both the Republicans in power and the portions of the country most enamored with him. Under Trump's extended presidency, the environment worsened, relations with the rest of the world deteriorated, and minorities (especially Hispanics, African Americans, and Muslim Americans), were targeted for violence and discrimination. Eventually, the United States went to war with multiple foreign countries, leading to a third World War, while around the same time the government launched a "purge" of Hispanics, African Americans, and Muslims within the country that led to the deaths of over a million people. As many in the country began to rebel against Trump's leadership, civil unrest overtook the country, leading to a second Civil War between those loyal to Trump and those against him. In the aftermath of all these tragedies, the rest of the world decided that the United States had failed as a democracy, and so implemented a new, oligarchical system. Led by individuals carefully selected by other world countries for intelligence, competence, and effective leadership, they marked the beginning of a new era in the United State's history; an end to partisan warfare and far-right dictatorships, but also an end to democracy. Setting By the year 2036, the world in general and the United States in particular still bear the scars of Trump's disastrous rule; much of the country's air and water has become toxified, crime, poverty, and civil unrest are high in many areas, and the seven states of Tennessee, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and the Carolinas have descended into anarchy, becoming known as "The No Man's Land" and "The Great Red Wasteland". In this region, white supremacy is completely unchecked and unmitigated, with many even having gone back to owning slaves and murdering Muslims on sight. Cults dedicated to Trump known as President Cults revere the Last President with a fanatical zeal, savagely murdering any who dare to say anything remotely bad or unflattering about him no matter how justified or evidentially supported. Unfortunately, these individuals are often well armed with a variety of guns and even military vehicles. The parts of the United States that remain stable are the far west and the Far East, with New York being one of the main hubs of modern American society. Order is maintained via a revamped military, including paratroopers who also go into regions like the aforementioned No Man's Land to air-lift minorities there to safety. Meanwhile, people throughout the broken country try to get to New York and the other parts of the eastern sanctuary, but face stringent requirements for paperwork and documentation in order to be allowed entry. For many, the situation is sufficiently bad that they have decided to give up altogether and flee to the new colonies on Mars that are being built thanks to advancements in technology spurred on by the rapidly deteriorating conditions on Earth and the need for a new home. But of course, tickets don't come cheap, and the shuttles can only seat so many. Nevertheless, the colonies on Mars are growing all the time, as more and more decide to leave the United States behind for something new and (hopefully), better. Notable Inhabitants () Category:Realities Category:Dystopian Earths Category:World War II Earths